custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artek206/MOCs and story news
Hello CBW now I know that I've been gone for a while but that's only because I had to deal with my academics and what not but that's besides the point. The main point is that I have some more MOCS for all of you. Artek shot 1.JPG|Now this is the most awsome revamp that I've given Artek but his revamp is not storyline related, I just got tired of having a Le-Matoran on my shelf and not a warrior to present himself in funny ways at the start of my blogs. However he may get this form later on in my story, maybe. Artek shot 2.JPG|His back Artek's sword.JPG|His sword desighn Thumbs up.JPG|Thumbs up if you like the MOC also if you haven't noticed by now his mask is now black(Most of you probably saw this by now). Now on to the other MOCs that I have. Their all characters in my entry for Vorred's contest Gala.JPG|Gala, she is a Toa of water. She's very talkitive sociable aswell as friendly to almost everything which often gets her into trouble. She is also a very capable fighter and puts her Hydro hook well into use. Her weapon acts as a zip line that can take her to places others normally couldn't go. She wears the Kanohi Kiril, the noble mask of regeneration. Pyrack.JPG|Pyrack the Toa of fire. He is an effective leader with a great strategic mind. Once he sets his sights on something you can't change his mind. He is armed with two claws that not only aid in combat or climbing, but can also serve as flame throwers.He wears the Kanohi Huna, the great mask of concealment. Onatuu.JPG|Onatuu the Toa of earth. He is inventive, logical, and always curious. His curiosity can at times lead the team to great heights or lead them to great nightmares. He weilds a spit sword canon. The sword can spit in two and then activate the canon. Onatuu wears the noble Rau, the mask of translation. Story Updates Another factor in my inactivity would be my thinking about my story and how I should make it work. I've decided that my next story shall be Birth of a Hero ''of which deals with the beginings of a certain Toa I have yet to show you. After that comes ''The Anomaly ''then A Game of Pawns which deals with the fates of returning characters and then finally finally Death of a King ''which should finish the writing portion of my story then lead into the stopmotion parts. Speaking of stopmotion I will be making a comedy on YouTube, it's called Toa Academy and it deals with three Toa trying to past a school for Toa that teaches them to be better Toa. If your intrested in voicing please do tell me on my talk page and we'll talk things out. HELP! I am going to try posting some more professional blogs like BTD27 and Vorred. but I just need to figure out a few things. First off how do I get the character boxes like the aformentioned users have and use to tell you about their MOCs? Secondly on articles how do I get images in the character boxes? And finally why did the chicken cross the road? Well that's it for now be sure to rate and comment! Category:Blog posts